1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and a method for testing an audio device and, more particularly, to a system and a method for testing an audio device of a motherboard.
2. Description of Related Art
A motherboard of a computer usually has an audio device, for example, an audio circuitry of the motherboard to which a speaker or a buzzer is electrically connected with. Traditionally, the audio device is tested by manually listening to a sound generated thereby. The manual test unavoidably will incur manual errors and an inconsistent quality. For example, a tired tester may ignore a failure of an audio device which even totally cannot generate any sound, or let the audio device pass the test when the sound quality is not good enough.
Therefore, a reliable testing system and method for testing an audio device of a motherboard is desirable in order to overcome the described limitations.